Файл:Dehydrated - "Werewolf" Official Music Video!
Описание http://www.KrankTV.com - Dehydrated - "Werewolf" - Like this video? Come see thousands more at the Net's largest, uncensored, completely d.i.y. music video site, KrankTV.com! We've got News, Games, Contests and the stuff that we can't show on YouTube! Free! Uncensored! Retarded! KrankTV.com! *** iTunes: http://bit.ly/WMtdfS DEHYDRATED - "Werewolf" Artist city, country: Russia / Siberia (Tomsk) Genre: KrankTV Artist Biography: Dehydrated is a dangerous mix of expertly crafted brutality and fury of Death Metal admixed with melody and complexity of progressive music as well as extreme female vocal as cherry on top. Each show of the band is filled to the brim with aggression, anger and unutterable energy that drain life essence off listeners making them truly dehydrated. Fatally ripping open the chest of the prominent and promising local band KOMITET was the dawn of nova. In 2008 musicians remained, including Irina Sidenko and Evgeniy Zimin, joined forces with ex-APOKEFALE Evgen Tsibulin and thus was formed the main idea of project titled as DEHYDRATED. With Alexey Ablaev support first three-song demo "Suffering From Mummification" was recorded. After EP was done the band focused on live performances. DEHYDRATED blasted tons of Siberian gigs, which led to headlining in Irkutsk 3-days long METAL HAIL FEST side by side with guys from EXVENTER, APOKEFALE, WELICORUSS. In October 2009 first birthday was celebrated by going on promotional tour SCREAM of TERROR tour 2009. Thus supporting EP they visited European Russia, most of cities were visited side by side with French grind maestros PULMONARY FIBROSIS и BAPTIZED IN VAGINAL LIQUID. Tour was crowned with utterly successful show at PETROGRIND -- 6(St. Peterburg) that action also entwined INHUMATE, TORSOFUCK, GRIND CRUSHER, TREMOR, SEPTYCOPIEMIA and others. In mart 2010 Dehydrated entered local MUZ-ONLINE fest; their performance was marked as best HARD-line band. November 2010 was a significant one, the band signed to MORE HATE Productions and thus the first full-length album Duality of Existence was released. First part of support tour took place in Siberia while second phase DEHYDRATED visited Ukraine and southern part of Russia. During tour they played gig at METAL HEAD' s MISSION 2011. Evgen Tsibulin became endorser of Lepsky Guitars on arrival home. October 2011 the band bestowed fans with first music video Alive Underground, two months later they issued second EP Mind Extract that included 5 songs. Next tour was finished with playing at «Железные Девы» Summer 2012 was dedicated to recording second full-length album ZONE beneath the SKIN that was released under HEADXPLODE Record in 29th September. Halved support tour included visiting Russian Far East, Siberia, European Russia and Ukraine. Early January of 2013 DEHYDRATED granted fans second music video WEREWOLF Director Name: Evgen Tsibulin Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/dehydratedband Myspace: http://www.myspace.com/bandDehydrated Twitter: http://twitter.com/bandDEHYDRATED YouTube: http://www.youtube.com/dehydratedband LastFM: http://www.lastfm.ru/music/Dehydrated Song Lyrics: WEREWOLF You do not see light, Though here in afternoon is light. You do not hear a sound, Though people are around full. You stand among them and scream at loud, But nobody hears you, as if you are silent. circle becomes isolated, circle has remained... behind. Light will touch the ground, And from pain you will shout, Eyes you will close from melancholy, But you cannot escape. Nocte vi. creatus copias ab omni malo Mitte, quaeso, hic misero hinc, Hic vasto griseus umbrae mittat Qui faciet populum horret ... Now every day you will begin to count, Time will press and you cannot breathe The darkness will replace day! Eyes with blood and heart will knock! Your appearance will be replaced by the wolf skin Symbol of freedom you will be embodied!!! The starry sky and bright shine of moon, Ahead is road, road of emptiness. You will live from night to night, And you'll see there's nobody inside, And you need somebody's blood to survive, To come back home, home of your soul *** Check out the BlankTV official website: http://BlankTV.com Check out the new merch! http://blanktv.bigcartel.com/ Follow us on Twitter: http://twitter.com/#!/blanktv Like us on Facebook: http://www.facebook.com/BlankTV Категория:Видео